Chassis control technology has achieved noteworthy progress, thanks to advancements in sensing and computing technologies as well as advances in estimation and control theory. This has permitted the design of various control systems using active means to achieve a more maneuverable vehicle. One such enhancement is the control and adjustment of tire forces through a braking force distribution control strategy, using steering wheel angle and yaw rate as feedback. However, the sensors typically required to mechanize such a control strategy contribute to increased system cost. Additionally, closed-loop feedback systems are inherently based on an observed error, so that the resulting control is of a corrective nature, lagging the operator commands. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a low cost active braking control that derives its control from the operator commands to provide more responsive vehicle handling.